When Darkness Becomes Light
by Savage Deathbite
Summary: Darkstripe starts having feelings for the one he's followed for so long after tigerclaw did something drastic to him. The summary sucks just read.
1. Realization

Chapter 1: Realization

**hi people! (does strange dance) I just want to say this is my first FF. YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors although I would like to I do not. But if I did Tigerclaw would be nice and all the male cats would be homos lol except a few so that they could have more homo kits YAY!**

**And no flames or I will get very pissed**

**Also this is gonna take place when their both alive and not so cruel but still slightly ruthless as Darkstripe says. Their being sneaky**

**Savage Deathbite: I'm totally gonna make the best kitty story ever and its going to be with lots and lots of detail mwhaha**

**Darkstripe: Please say your not going to poison anyone with your messed up mind**

**Savage Deathbite: No never :D and just for saying that I'm gonna make you do something embarrassing **

**Darkstripe: What! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Tigerclaw: Um who just screamed?**

**Savage Deathbite: Anyway, while I think of something embarrassing you kiddies read away (starts thinking evil thoughts)**

**Darkstripes POV**

I really am tangled in clumps of bramble now. It's bad to fall in love with another tom cat, I believe. Not only is he a tom but he's the ruthless Tigerclaw, the one I've followed all my life. His ambitions get control of him way to easily. Though I look at the bright-side of things, like his niceness towards me, and the warmth that passes through me when our pelts brush.

I never have thought of Tigerclaw as the 'caring' type. He only acts. I think he does this to make sure he doesn't get soft. As stupid as it seems, I believe its true. I'm still wondering when these feelings blossomed for the beautifully striped tom. I've never thought of Tigerclaw this way until "it" happened.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Tigerclaw, what's wrong." A younger version of Darkstripe asked his denmate who was silently brooding. Tigerclaw slowly raised his head up,stood up,and walked over to the younger warrior. They were alone in the den since they hadn't been picked for the gathering. Tigerclaw then jumped the unsuspecting Darkstripe, pinning him to the bed of moss. "Wha..what are you doing Tigerclaw?!" Tigerclaw licked between the surprised tom's hindlegs. Darkstripe let out a mew of pleasure. "T...Tigerclaw this is wrong.... stop it." _

_Tigerclaw purred in amusement. "Are you sure you want me to stop Darkstripe?" Tigerclaw asked nuzzling the said cat's stomach fur, while genuinely amused. "N..no." He simply smiled while continuing his administrations. "Wh..why are you doing this? We're both toms." Darkstripe asked in a shaking voice. This was very out of character for him but he couldn't help feeling vulnerable at the dark cat that loomed over him. "Oh my dear Darkstripe, it's just that, I can't help but want your beautiful fur beneath me." Tigerclaw stated as if it was the simplest thing to know. Darkstripe blushed at his words. "Wha..what do you mean 'beneath you'?" Darkstripe asked as Tigerclaw flipped the smaller cat onto his belly. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" Tigerclaw purred as he bit Darkstripes neck fur. "Tigerclaw!!" Darkstripe yowled as he shrunk away from the tabby. "Okay Darkstripe, if you ever change your mind, just come and find me." Tigerclaw then walked out of the den leaving a young confused cat._

**End Flashback**

All I have to do is find him, and I get what I want. For some odd reason I want to play hard to get. I have my various reasons as to why I need a challenge. For now I'll lay in the warriors den and be patient, we'll see if he approaches me or not.

**Savage Deathbite: Yay! ****I'm finished with chapter 1 sorry that it's so short I'll make sure that it's longer next time.**

**Darkstripe: Yay I didn't do anything embarrassing!**

**Savage Deathbite: Yes this time. MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Darkstripe: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Tigerclaw: I'm walking away now **

**Savage Deathbite: I didn't even know you where there.**


	2. The Fun

Chapter 2: The Fun

**hi ppl once again I'm back. I hope you liked that last chapter so this is the 2nd ch. And once again I own nothing that belongs to Erin.**

**Savage Deathbite: YAY YAY YAY!!!!! I just read something juicy and yaoi satisfying. But anyway I've decided to be nice to Darkstripe and not make him do anything embarrassing.**

**Darkstripe: Ha I knew you would be scared.**

**Savage Deathbite: Ok I take back all what I said. Darkstripes gonna get it. **

**Darkstripe: What no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Deathbite. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Savage Deathbite: MWHAHAHA!!!!!! Any way on with the story**

** Tigerclaw's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at the darkly striped warrior as he pranced in front of me with his tail raised proudly. It's like he's tempting me on purpose. Something about Darkstripe has attracted me to him, I have yet to figure out what that is, but hopefully I will soon. The warrior has skill. The way he stalks his prey, the way he can sneak up on me without making a single noise. For some reason I want the skilled cat beneath me. I could care less what the other cats think, besides I am myself, no one controls me.

"You seem to be off in daze, Tiger_star." _I watch Darkstripe circle around me, he knows it makes me a little excited when he calls me Tigerstar. I believe he's beginning to push my buttons. "Yes, I have to think about things Darkstripe, I don't have a choice." I state blandly as his circling stopped and he started licking my cheek. "I could try and relieve some of your stress," he purred. Before I could turn around, I'm pushed onto my back. I let out a hiss of frustration. It's not because Darkstripes annoying me, but because I want him so entirely bad.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I look into his eyes as he began to nuzzle my belly fur. "Do you want me?" He pushed his body onto mine in one swift movement. I let out a gasp, mentally cursing myself once I did. I couldn't take my eyes off the black beauty that was mounted on my stomach.

"Darkstripe,Tigerclaw, are you out here?" I heard an apprentice call out. "Bluestar's calling a meeting." The creature continued to yell. Grr, this made me angry, stupid Bluestar, I was enjoying myself too. I felt a lick between my hind legs that made me shiver. "Come on Tigerclaw, we wouldn't want to leave Bluestar waiting, now would we." Darkstripe leaped off me. "Uh I guess not." I meow as inconvenient as it was. We began walking when I felt a tail curl around mine. I didn't mind the warmth, but he would have to stop once we are at camp.

We walk into the camp just as Bluestar had finished saying the oh so familiar lines, the lines that hopefully one day I will be saying. I watch Darkstripe briefly sit down behind Mousefur. I really had no reason to move from the entrance, so I just sat there. "Thunderclan is losing it's warriors we need to proceed to train our apprentices harder than ever in these times, don't hold back on them." I listened as Bluestar stated what we had to do in are new 'drastic' training. I wouldn't mind at all, neither I or Darkstripe have apprentices, meaning this was a pointless reason for us to return to camp. Now I was angry, I wanted to be with Darkstripe alone again. Maybe when everyone goes to the gathering tonight we can have our alone time. "Tigerclaw," Redtail approached me. "Your going to the gathering tonight." I looked at him like he had three heads. "Yes Redtail." I say as he walks off, Starclan! He's annoying he thinks he's leader. I guess he hasn't noticed that Bluestar is still very much alive. Besides with the plan I've made he won't be around much longer.

I watch as Darkstripe bounds up to me. "I get to go to the gathering tonight!" He says hopping around. "You're awfully excited about it." I stated giving him a quizzical look. "Well duh, I can meet new cats, perhaps get a few to help us." He told me smirking. "Well that's true," I reply simply. I gawk as Darkstripe ran off to talk to Longtail.

Just as I turn to go sleep until the gathering, I run into Goldenflower. Great this is just what I need, the one cat that hangs all over me. "Hello Tigerclaw, do you need help preparing for the gathering." How can some cat need help just to get ready for a gathering? Is she that stupid. "No Goldenflower, I'm ok." I reply and begin to walk off when I hear her mumble. "You really don't like me do you?" I was a bit startled by the question. I turn around to face her. "Not the way you want me to like you." I stated truthfully and walked off not wanting to see the expression on her face.

I don't really know where I'm going, but I'm wondering out in the forest mindlessly. "Well well well, what do we have here." I look up startled to see a Riverclan patrol. Oakheart was leading them. It just so happens that I despise him. "What are you doing on Riverclan territory Tigerclaw?" He asks sternly. "I didn't mean to stumble on this Starclan forsaken place, you mouse brain." I hiss at him feeling my fur begin to bristle.

I observe carefully as they begin to surround me. Oh great this is just fantastic. "That's no way to talk to me, I'm the one that has the warriors." He laughs and points his ears at me. I feel claws sink into my shoulder and see the apprentice named Leopardpaw. I quickly scratched her down her side when I feel my ear being clawed. Just when I'm about to lose hope, I hear a loud yowl.

"Back off and leave him alone!" I hear Darkstripe's voice just as I black out. I wake up in the warriors den. I try to get to my paws but pain shoots up my spine, and I collapse. :Tigerclaw! Your awake, are you ok?" I hear a voice ask. It sounds distant, so I can't make out who it is. "Uhhhhh," Is all that comes out "I'll take that as a no, I'll go get Spottedleaf." Once the feline got closer I could smell it was just Goldenflower, not the cat I wanted to see. She licks my nose, then bounds out of the den. I swipe my paw over my nose.

"Tigerclaw, are you ok?" Darkstripe! I know that voice anywhere. "Slightly," I reply sullenly. "Sorry that I didn't get there in time." He lays beside me and begins licking my fur. "At least you made it before they killed me!" I yowled flatting my ears. He seemed surprised and replied with a single 'yea'. "Darkstripe, Tigerclaw! Since it seems your both injured you'll be staying here for the gathering, Mousefur and Runningwind will take your place." Redtail tells us both when he walks in, and just like that he left. First of all why would I care who took my place? Ugh! I hate him so much!

Spottedleaf treated my wounds again and told me to rest, of course I didn't listen. I sit with Darkstripe to watch the cats leave for the gathering. Darkstripe gets my attention by poking me with his tail. I look at him questioningly. He just motions to follow him. I follow him into the warriors den. I look around and notice no cat's in here, I get pounced when I turn back to face him.

"Tigerclaw, do you love me?"

**Savage Deathbite: OHHH!!!!! a cliff hanger watcha gonna do now.**

**Darkstripe: NOOOO!!!! I MOLESTED TIGERCLAW, AND ASKED AN EMBARRESTING QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!**

**Savage Deathbite: I warned you**

**Tigerclaw: Technically it's not called molesting if the other figure likes it.**

**Darkstripe: NOO!!! Tigerclaw you're playing right into her hands!!!!!**

**Tigerclaw: Oh you mean Deathbite, I like her ways of writing **

**Savage Deathbite: AWWWW!!!! Thank you Tigerclaw I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid from now on.**

**Darkstripe: NOOOO!!!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!! (falls on the ground crying)**

**(Everyone scoots away scared)**

**Savage Deathbite: hehehe(awkward) Anyway please review tell me what you want to happen next what should Darkstripe say**

**Darkstripe: OH please please please save me**

**Savage Deathbite: (clonks Darkstripe on the head) hehe ignore him and make bad things happen MWHAHA!!!! **


	3. Mating Time

Chapter 3: Mating time

**I am so sorry I haven't been updatin I got sidetrack then I went to walmart and got Bluestar's prophecy, read it, then I'm like "wow I gotta get to work" so yea. well here's ch. 3 finally time for some action Woot Woot**

**Once again I own nothing, that belongs to Erin. And because someone asked me to, **

I'm writing a mating scene. Also I decided to give Ravenpaw a different mentor this way we can keep him in the clan yayz. I also haven't decided if I'm going to kill Redtail I need some reviews for that, btw Longtail is Ravenpaw's mentor hehe so yea 

**Savage Deathbite: Yay I'm back in action Hooray Hooray!**

**Darkstripe: Joy more harassment for me (total sarcasm)**

**Savage Deathbite: Shut up before I hurt you.**

**Darkstripe: I'm terrified(More sarcasm)**

**Savage Deathbite: Wow, you've gotten cocky over the week**

**Darkstripe: Yes, Yes I have**

**Savage Deathbite:Anyway on to the story**

** Tigerclaw's POV**

I watched the dark furred male tom hover above me. The question asked caught me off guard. Either way I knew I had no escape. "Uhhhh, I-I don't know," I stammered, and I never stammer. "Hmph, that's ok I suppose we can find out tonight." With that he jumped off me and bounded out of the den. Curious as to what the striped warrior meant, I followed silently.

Sneaking out of the den I watched Darkstripe pad into the nursery. I crouched on my belly and scooted to the nursery entrance. Darkstripe sure is amazing. He could possibly be as good as me. I stalk inside and watch him play with the small kits. There is one thing Darkstripe has and I don't, and that's softness. I worry that one day that will be his weakness. Obviously, that's not something to worry about right now. He may be in trouble later but perhaps if I'm with him I can protect the dark colored warrior.

I was in a daze when I felt something solid collide with my side. I hissed in fury and smacked the bundle of fur off. Only then did I realize that it was Darkstripe. "Darkstripe!" I yelled and ran over to him. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. "Lay off Tigerclaw, I'm not a wimp you know." I simply stared at him in astonishment. I had had my claws unsheathed and ready to land a death blow. That's also a reason no one ever sneaks up on me. I can't believe I nearly killed the only one I love...wait love.

Perhaps Darkstripe knew he was right when he asked if I loved him. He knew, I just know he did. "Darkstripe, come with me I need to tell you something." I motioned Darkstripe over into the warriors den. "Yea, what is it?" He asked in his sweet voice. "I love you Darkstripe," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled at me and licked my cheek. "Tigerclaw, I trust you enough," Darkstripe said and turned around and lied down in front of me. "Trust me for what?" I asked slightly confused. "Tigerclaw, I want you to take me." He states blushing. I looked at him surprised. "Y-you mean here, r-right now?" I hate the fact that I keep stammering. "Yea, I mean not many cats are here, I don't think they'll hear me yowl when you penetrate." Darkstripe said this so easily that I blushed furiously. I felt completely stupid like a she-cat fawning over a leader she would never get...ugh how pointless and mouse-brained, I can't worry about love I have to worry about my plans to take over. "Um, Tigerclaw? Is something wrong?" "Wah." I snapped out of my little daze and stared at Darkstripe long and hard. "Not here, somewhere more private away from the clan, surely they won't question me." I said that last part mostly to myself but Darkstripe probably figured that out.

I padded out of the warrior's den quietly with Darkstripe not far behind. Swiftly but silently I squeezed out of the entrance. Darkstripe popped up moments after I appeared. "I feel like a couple of apprentices sneaking out to have some fun." Darkstripe murmured amusement In his voice shown clearly. "Well maybe we are." I turned around playfully swatting at him. "Oh stop it Tiger_paw!_" Darkstripe squeaked like a tiny kit. "Never Dark_paw_!" We continued our ruffling in the grass for awhile until we were both panting. "That's the most fun I've had in moons!" I breathed out lost in the moment to realize just how much I've missed these times. Suddenly I had a strong urge just to mount the sleek black and gray tom that lie before me.

"oh Darkstripe." I could hear the lust in my own voice. "Tigerclaw wh- Ahh ahh," When I felt Darkstripe shiver I knew he was trying to hold back his yowls of pure pain. I had simply mounted him from behind when he hadn't really been paying attention the moment his name left my mouth I had penetrated. "Tigerclaw!" Darkstripe continued to moan and pant my name out, I did the first thing to come to mind I affectionately licked his cheek as I pressed closer to him. I could feel my edge coming closer. "Darkstripe!" I yowled as I felt myself empty into him. "mrrrrw." Darkstripe purred as I plopped down beside him. "Mrrrow, you know what Tigerclaw." I heard Darkstripe purr out to me. "what?" I asked feeling curiosity prickle my pelt. "I'm glad my first time was with you." he purred quietly. I was slightly surprised by this, but also happy. "I'm glad Darkstripe." I said truthfully.

"Tigerclaw, Darkstripe are y-oh." oh great what a mood spoiler, not to mention this must be a wonderful view for Lionheart's annoying little apprentice, Graypaw. I have my tail curled tightly around Darkstripe while he leans against my pelt. "Are you enjoying the sight young Graypaw?" I asked the sarcasm dripping off my words. "I'm s-s-sorry I heard yowls I-I-I d-didn't know it was y-you and D-Darkstripe...um er.. well you know." The blush across the young apprentice's face made it easy to tell that there was no fib in his little story unfortunately. "Well ok but listen Graypaw no cat must know about this," I had gotten up from my comfortable spot beside Darkstripe to tread my way over to Graypaw. "K but why?" Now the young apprentice looked very curious, so the kit sees no wrong in what relationships me and Darkstripe have. I pulled Graypaw to me and had my paw drapped over his shoulders while I explained the reason. "You see Graypaw, not every cat is accepting as you and they begin to judge." I tell him quietly. "What! But why? There's nothing wrong with two toms loving each other!" I was slightly shocked at the passion in his voice.

"It's ok Graypaw I know how you feel." Darkstripe had somehow mysteriously slipped behind me and was padding over to Graypaw. "I've seen the way you look at Ravenpaw,Graypaw." It looked like Graypaw had just seen his best friend get killed by a fox family and eaten in front of him. "I-I-I don't know what you're t-t-talkin about." Even I could tell he was lying now. "It's ok Graypaw, just look at me and Tigerclaw, it'll be our little secret ok." I'd never seen Darkstripe this unusually bright. "O-o-ok but please don't tell anyone!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. How pitiful was this cat. "Don't worry I promise we won't as long as you promise to keep our secret, deal?" I watched in amazement as Darkstripe continued to work out plans with the little gray apprentice. I decided then and there that I have chosen a wonderful mate.

**Savage Deathbite: Oh wow I haven't updated in a fricken long time, but I like this chapter it's been the longest **

**Darkstripe: um um um um**

**Savage Deathbite: Not so overconfident now are you **

**Darkstripe: OMG! Who would be!**

**Tigerclaw: I like it **

**Savage Deathbite: Why thank you Tigerclaw I appreciate the praise unlike some cruel cats (glares at Darkstripe)**

**Darkstripe: omg can you seriously blame me ppl**

**Savage Deathbite: Anyway pplz give me reviews what do ya think about my story now that i've updated and what should happen next on this awesome adventure I need something big to happen so they can go on a journey or something. Like a huge important quest. Leave some reviews help me out**


	4. Reviews plz

Hey m dear readers SavageDeathbite here I was wondering if you guys wanted me to continue working on When Darkness becomes Light or start on something new?i've also started back up on my cute drabbles i'll have one posted in no time... hopefully ha. So review and tell me what u want


End file.
